Dipper’s Injury
by SingerGirl7
Summary: Dipper goes into to the woods to add to journal number four when all of a sudden the ground to break behind him. He tries to out run cracks but eventually falls in. Its then up to Dippers famliy, Mabel, Ford, and Stan to go fond him and save him.
1. chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ever story so I hope you enjoy. Plz make sure to review so I know you like the story!!**

 **Chapter 1: The Fall**

Dippers POV

"Hey Mabel I'm going to look for a new anomaly in the woods so I can add to the journal. Want to come?" I asked Mabel

She just looked at me and shook her head. "I can't I'm hanging out with Candy and Grenda today, I'm sorry," Mabel replied

"It's fine don't worry about it,"I said in return

Then I grabbed the journal and I was off.

It had been the second year we went to Gravity Falls for the Summer. There was only 2 more weeks left which meant it was almost time for High School which neither Mabel or I was looking forward too. So to keep my mind of the the inevitable I started to search the woods adding to Grunkle Ford's fourth journal since Bill destroyed the other three. It's almost completely full now after I spent the whole summer adding old and new information. I only needed to fill up about five more pages. And I was determined to do so before the end of the summer. _Stop getting off track_ I told myself. After about twenty minutes I still had nothing so I stoped by a tree to rest. Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What the hell?" I said starting to get concerned

Then all of a sudden the ground started to crack behind me. All I could do in the moment was sprint for my life. I ran as fast as I could but the ground was splitting apart to fast. And before I knew It, I started plungeing into the dark abyss. My life flashed before my eyes and all I could think about was Mabel and my family. _Mabel. How could she live without me? Would she be ok? What about Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan? Will they be there for Mabel or will they fall apart._ Then as I reached the bottom I braved for impact before my whole world would disappear into nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Dipper

**Chapter 2:**

 **Where is Dipper?**

Mabel POV

"Bye Candy! Bye Grenda!" I waved goodbye as they did the same

It was so great to have friends like them. I ran into the attic to look for Waddles. But know one could compare to my best friend in the entire world- wait where is Dipper? What time did he leave again? About 1:00 yeah I think that's right. It's probably not that late. _Right_?I tried to convince myself, though I was doing a terrible job. They've been coming here for 2 years now, they were almost 14 and he always turned up fine. _Always._ Then I looked my phone for the time. Oh me and Dipper both got new phones for so we could call our parents when we came here. Now they weren't like an iPhone or a Samsung but it was nice to stay in contact without using a phone that was stuck to the kitchen wall. Now we never really used them but even if Dipper was _lost_ we'd be able to find him. If he took his phone like I _told_ him too. When I looked at the time tears started to well up in my eyes. _5:00. It was 5:00! No. No!_ I thought to myself. _This can't be happening! What happened to Dipper! What happened to my brother._ Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Everything became tipsy and everything started turning and with a thod everything went dark.

Grunkle Stan POV

Ford and I were chatting down stairs when we heard a thod come from upstairs. We thought it was noting until Waddles ran downstairs. He looked really concerned which was weird sense he was you know a pig.

While I stared blankly Ford asked "Hey, hey calm down. What's wrong?"

Waddles answers by looking upstairs and then looking back. _Did something happen upstairs?_

Then all of a sudden everything clicked and I blurted out "The thod?"

Ford and I exchanged looks of fear and concern before we both sprinted upstairs. When I bursted open the I saw a limp girl on the floor. _Mabel._ I slid onto the floor and picked the little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, into my arms. I saw her tear stained cheeks. Ford kneeled down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Mabel?" I asked with concern in my voice "Pumpkin? Can you hear me? Wake up sweaty."

I tried to nudge her awake and it seemed to be working.

"Dipper?" Mable mumbled

"No, it's just us," I said with relief clear in his tone

"Oh," Mabel replied

The she remembered everything that had happened.

"Dipper!" She cried "He left at 1:00... and now it's 5:00! He's never been gone this long! What if he's hurt or worse!"

She started to hyperventilate.

"Breath Mable." Reassured Grunkle Ford

After she started to breath normally again I then asked "When did you say he left?"

"Around 1:00" Mabel relplied

"What time is it now Sixer?" I asked not hoping for the same time Mabel had said

"5:12." Said Ford with his head hung low

Mabel's eyes started to well up again.

"C'mere kid," I said as I pulled Mabel into a warm embrace, which Ford eventually joined.

"Let's go find him!" Mabel exclaimed as she tried to stand up before almost falling on her face. Thank god I was their to catch her.

"Woah, sweetheart you just passed out! You have to take it easy." I tried to explain

Mabel looked at Ford with puppy eyes but he replied "Sorry Kiddo."

Mabel frowned though she knew they were right.

"Hey...how about...we carry you around!" Said Ford trying to cheer his great niece up.

Her eyes light up as I mumbled "So much for being the responsible one."

Ford elbowed me in the side. Mabel looked at me with the saddest eyes in the world.

"Ughh fine," I gave in to her cuteness

About ten minutes later we were all packed up to go out into the wilderness. By then Mabel seemed to be back to her normal self but just in case I was going to carry her for at least another ten minutes. Not that she was complaining.

I looked at her face she was miserable.

"We'll find your brother." I tried to reassure her

She forced a smile. She didn't want to have to find him in the first place.

"Ok everyone," said Ford "Let's go save Dipper!"

And we were off.


	3. Chapter 3: His Hat

**Chapter 3:**

 **His Hat**

Mabel POV

We walked in silence (more than ten minutes had passed) No one knew what to say to each other. Did we not want to give false hope. Did we not know what to say? Did we think it was hopeless? No definitely not the last one. _Not the last one. He was going to be ok. Please be ok._ All of a sudden I tripped. While both of my Grunkles were asking if I was ok I was just staring at the ground.

"Look at that" I pointed to the cracks all around us

Then both of the twins stood up and looked at there surroundings.

"What do you think caused this?" Asked both of the twins simultaneously

While they were trying to figure out what caused these indentations, I walked on ahead. Then in the distance I saw a ginormous hole. Dipper would probably be able to estimate how wide, long and deep it was _. No. Dipper. Ginormous hole. Running for his life. No escape. No, he wasn't down there-_ Then I saw Dippers hat. I picked it up and hugged it as tears started to roll down my cheeks. _No. When he fell down that hole while he was falling his hat flew off... No! You know what I'll call him. He probably brought his phone with him. Even if he did bring his phone it probably would've broke when he fell down the hole.. No, he didn't fall down there!_ I looked for his contact and clicked his name. And I waited for what felt like the longest moment in my life. By this point I was about to break down. I knew what had happened but I couldn't except it. Stan and Ford eventually realized I was gone and they were walking behind me when I heard the worst sound I could ever hear. Dipper's phone was ringing and it was coming from...the...hole. I couldn't move, I couldn't look at my Grunkles who were trying to figure out the situation. Then the ringer shut off as Dipper didn't answer the phone. I fell onto my knees and broke down crying.

Ford POV

Stan and I were so occupied on where these cracks came from we didn't even realize Mabel was gone. When we did we started to follow the cracks.

"Do you think she went this way Sixer?" Asked Stan

Ford replied with "Hopefully." Then we heard a phone ringing. We followed the sound till we saw Mabel starting at an abyss. I was trying to figure out what was going on when I heard where the ring was coming from. _Odd._ Then all of a sudden the ring stopped and Mabel fell onto her knees and started to sob. Stan and I immediately tried to comfort Mabel and assess the situation. Mabel turned around with Dipper's hat and a phone in her hands. Then to clicked. Dipper fell. That was _his_ _phone_ in the _hole_. It was _his_ _hat_.

"Mabel," I took a deep breath "Even if Dipper did fall down their he's probably fine."

Mabel and Stan looked at me like I was crazy.

"Think about it," I tried to convince them "If Dipper's phone survived the fall Dipper definitely did."

Stan and Mabel thought about that for a mount. I mean it made sense.

"Yeah," Mabel whipped her tears away "Maybe you're right, but did we bring supplies to get down there?" Mabel asked

Stan then swung the backpack off of himself and grabbed and rope, harness, and something to hold the rope in place.

My brother just smirked and said "I'm going down."

Then he looked at Mabel who nodded her head.

Then I helped Stanley get everything set up. I told him that I was going to hold onto the rope just in case. He thanked me.

"Don't worry Mabel and Stanford I'll be fine. I'll come back with your brother I promise," said a determined Stan Pines. He hugged Mabel and I before he started to make his way down into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Into the Abyss**

Stan POV

Now I didn't tell anyone but I was definitely nervous to go down into this hole though Ford and Mabel somehow believed Dipper was ok I wasn't very optimistic. If Dipper was hurt or worse I'd need to be there for Mabel not a flat pancake li-like...*sigh* _Stay focused Stan. Find the kid. And get the hell outta there._ Then I reached the bottom. A shiver rolled down my spine. It was freezing down here. Well at least compared to how warm it is up there and...I'm old...and...stuff oh nevermind. Before I came down here I asked Mabel to call Dipper's phone once I reached the bottom. Then I heard his phone ring.

 _It's coming from the east._ I started walking east then I saw a bright light along with the sound of ringing.

"Bingo," I said

I walked closer and then..."Holy Shit."

Bruises, Blood, Broken bones, he looked to pale, so lifeless. I quickly ran up to him. My hand was shaking and I was about to check his pulse thinking the worst.

 _Nothing_

 _Wait. Wait! I feel it! I feel it._

"Thank god." I sighed "You scared me you little-

"Gr-Grunkle Stan?" Dipper mumbled obviously confused and out of it.

I was dumb founded "Y-yeah it's me. It's me," I couldn't help it my eyes started to well up and the tears started to roll down.

"Are y-you crying?" Dipper asked

"Well you scared us kiddo. We...I thought I lost you."

Dipper looked around at his surroundings "Where-

I put my finger to his lips.

"Stop talking Dipper. You should rest. Just don't fall asleep on me," I said

Dipper nodded.

I picked up Dipper who was getting a little harder to carry now. I then grabbed his phone and clicked on Mabel's contact.

Ring*

Ring*

"Hello?" I said

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered. "D-did you find Dipper?" Asked Mable hopeful but nervous

"Yes, pumpkin." He's hurt pretty bad but he's..."I paused just in case to see if Dipper hadn't fallen unconscious. He was still awake. For Mable no doubt. "...still conscious."

"Really? That's great!" Mabel cheered

Then she handed the phone to Ford

"Hey Stanley," said Ford

"Hey Sixer," I replied

"Is he conscious?" Asked Ford

"Yes he actually is," I replied

"Woah, that's some strong kid," said an astonished but proad Ford

"When I found him it was really hard to look. At first he was unconscious but woke up when I was about to curse of all things." I laughed

Ford snorted "Of course he did."

"Ford, make sure to warn Mabel that she may not like what she sees," I said

"Of course," Ford replied

"Bye," I said

"Bye," replied Ford

"Do I really look that bad?" Asked Dipper

A suddenly guilty Stan wanted to be frank with Dipper and said "Kid you fell down a ginormous hole! No one is going to look ok. So yes you do look pretty bad. Sorry kid."

No, it's ok. Thanks for being honest...(for once.) Dipper mumbled the last part

Stan smirked "What did you say?"

Dipper giggled "Nothing."

Then Stan felt a pull of his rope. Still holding Dipper he started to make his way up.

Dipper POV

Everything hurt and I tried no to show it but I think Stan noticed.

The ride up was a little bumpy.

We hit the wall and I winced.

"Sorry Kid, said a guilty Grunkle Stan

I replied "No it's ok."

Then I started to see the light. Me and Grunkle Stan squinted our eyes trying to adjust to the brightness. Then I saw Mabel. _Mabel_

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed

She about to run up and hug me because she forgot how hurt I was. She shook my hand instead, but her smile didn't even change. This is why I love her all she wanted to do was embrace me. She didn't even care what I looked like.

"So how do I look?" I asked Mabel in a joking voice

"You've looked better," She giggled

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital Dipper," reminded Ford

"Right," said Dipper then remembering his pain and his condition.

1 week later

Today is the day! I get to get out of this crappy hospital bed and no more terrible hospital food! And I get to see Mabel every day, all day.

"Hey Dipper. How's it hangin'?" Asked Wendy

"Hey Wendy. I'm ready to leave this dump!" I cheered

"Yeah work has been so boring without you. Mabel just acts different when you aren't around," explained Wendy

"Yeah." I replied "Well only two more hours."

"See ya Dipper!" Said Wendy

"Bye," I replied

Only two more hours.

Two hours later

Stan had dropped by to pick me up. We signed out and we were off to the Mystery Shack. I was so excited. We eventually arrived at the Shack and I knocked on the door. And to my suprise I didn't have a big party. What a relief.

"Dipper!" Yelled Mabel as she shook my hand instead of hugging me.

"So how do I look?" I playfully asked Mabel

"Well you have a broken leg, broken arm, 4 broken ribs, dozens and dozens of bruises, bone bruises and cutes so...better than usual." Joked Mabel

"Mabel!" I gasped

We laughed. Life was finally going back to normal or well as normal as it can get in Gravity Falls. And since we are now going to start High School in about one week who knows what could happen?


End file.
